Crimson
by Beastman
Summary: One's a sword-wielding badass clad in red. The other is a sword-wielding badass clad in red. When they team up, even Naraku may cry. Rated PG13 for language and sensuality.
1. Between Inuyasha and a Hard Case

Inuyasha/Dante: Crimson  
  
One's a sword-wielding badass clad in red. The other is a sword-wielding badass clad in red. When they team up, even Naraku may cry.  
  
Ch. 1: Between Inuyasha and a Hard Case  
  
He cursed at himself as he flipped up to his feet. He should have seen that one coming. Maybe he was overconfident after beating Mundus. Maybe he was just careless. Whatever, it didn't matter. He quickly scanned the ground for Alastor. It was lying on the ground just a few feet from him. He dove. Rolled, and picked up the blade just seconds before a blast of energy would have done devil knows what to him. He looked at his query, a humanoid demon with black armor, sullen features, and white hair. He carried a large sword that almost seemed to be alive itself. Dante smirked and locked his eyes onto the demon.  
  
"I hope that's not all you got, I was hoping for a challenge."  
  
"Don't get too cocky," a female voice told him. He turned to see a sexy, black leather clad blonde approached, carrying the blade he had given her, the sword that bore his father's name, Sparda.  
  
"C'mon, Trish. What's the worst he can do? Kill me? We all got our time, and mine sure as Hell ain't up."  
  
"That is what you think, fool." The demon raised his hand and caught him in a purple beam. He let out a cry not of pain, but more of surprise.  
  
"Shit!" the man yelled.  
  
Trish ran to free him, but the energy expanded and knocked her off her feet. The ground opened up under him, and he fell himself fall. He still couldn't move, he could only look up to see Trish at the chasm's top, reaching out for him.  
  
"Danteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"There standeth Minos horribly, and snarls; Examines the transgressions at the entrance; Judges, and sends according as he girds him.  
  
Always before him many of them stand; They go by turns each one unto the judgment; They speak, and hear, and then are downward hurled.  
  
"O thou, that to this dolorous hostelry Comest," said Minos to me, when he saw me,  
  
Leaving the practice of so great an office..."  
  
A load snoring above interrupted Kagome's reading. She looked up towards the red robed hanyou leaning in the tree above her, and growled. She had a big test in three days, and she needed to study. She tried again and again to get back to her reading.  
  
"Do not impede his journey fate-ordained; It is so willed there where is power to go That which is willed; and ask no further question..."  
  
It became worse. Finally she had had enough.  
  
"SIT BOY!" she yelled. Everyone around woke with a start as Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Inuyasha dragged himself up and groaned.  
  
"Why'd ya do that for?" he grumbled.  
  
"I was trying to read!" Kagome yelled. Sango rose a stretched. "It's just as well. We better get going. Everybody picked up his or her weapons and began, Kagome's nose still in the book. Inuyasha took the lead, with Sango and Miroku close behind, Shippou behind them, and Kagome lagging behind. Inuyasha glanced back occasionally.  
  
"Kagome! Speed it up!"  
  
Kagome looked up, and then jogged quickly to catch up. They kept walking, and Kagome kept reading. Miroku decided to drop back, behind Kagome. He didn't want to be around if Inuyasha learned that Kagome was lost, and it gave him a better view as well.  
  
"Sometimes, Miroku, you are too clever" he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the bushes. It was not lost on the others as they turned around in a defensive position. Kagome kept reading, and walked straight into Inuyasha.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"If you took your nose out of that book, you'd know!"  
  
Inuyasha prepared a retort, but a groaning from the bushes cut her off. "It sounds like someone's hurt", she said pitting down her book and pack. "I'll go see."  
  
"Kagome, wait.!" Inuyasha protested. "What if it's a demon?"  
  
"That doesn't sound demonic. If it's human, you'll probably scare him!" Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and looked away in slight insult as Kagome walked into the bushes. She could smell a faint trace of blood, but from where? Another groan provided a clue as to its location, and soon she spotted something big ad red in the long grass. She approached cautiously, and when she was able to make out a human frame, she sighed in relief. She walked up, and saw him. He was tall, with short white hair. He was laying face down in the grass. Kagome propped him up against a tree, took a canteen from around her, and gave the man some water. A few seconds, he was regained full consciousness.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm good. Last thing I remember was that purple light, then I was falling." The man looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
It was apparent from his clothes and his guns at his sides that this man wasn't from this time. Kagome felt she could tell him. "You're in feudal Japan."  
  
"I figured out the Japan part, but you don't look feudal."  
  
"I'm from the 21st century. A traveler I guess you could say."  
  
"Whatever. Thanks for the water, I'll see ya around." He began to walk ff, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Wait, we can help you!"  
  
"What, you got a mouse in your pocket?" the man joked.  
  
"No, I'm traveling with a group of... ummm... demon investigators you could say."  
  
The man chuckled a bit, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Why not, guess you know this place better than me. Lead the way." Kagome started to walk back, but the man stopped her. He scoured the ground, and kicked up a large sword. He twirled it around, and holstered in on his back. "Let's rock, baby."  
  
"What is you name, anyway?" Kagome asked  
  
"Dante" he replied.  
  
"How ironic..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Dante asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Kagome nervously replied. Seeing him fling around that sword, plus the black and white guns at his side, Kagome didn't want to get on his bad side. "We're here!"  
  
They walked out of the buses, to the still defensive group. "Calm down! This is Dante, he's from my time!"  
  
"That's obvious." Miroku said. "You're a demon hunter, I take it?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Dante replied.  
  
"Yay! A new member of the crew!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"What the Hell is that, a rat?" Dante smirked. Shippou would have protested, but this man seemed someone Shippou didn't even want to consider messing with. Dante looked into the air, with a deadly seriousness he didn't show before.  
  
"I sense...a demon..." he said. He quickly drew both his pistols and aimed them straight at Inuyasha's head.  
  
..............to be continued!  
  
****  
*note: Kudos to anyone who knows what Kagome meant when she said "Isn't that ironic?"* 


	2. Ready 2 Rumble

Ch. 2: Ready 2 Rumble  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground at the behest of a young schoolgirl That was less than 30 minutes ago  
  
Inuyasha was walking along a path and heard a groan That was less than 10 minutes ago  
  
There was ground under Inuyasha's feet That was less than 1 second ago  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air as Dante's guns obliterated the ground under him. He landed and rebounded on one arm, and drew Tetsusaiga with the other. The white haired hanyou gritted his teeth and charged the red-clad demon hunter, but met with Dante's own blade. The roar of thunder echoed all over the countryside as the mighty blades clashed. Both combatants leapt back and sized each other up.  
  
"We should do something to stop them." Miroku told his friends.  
  
"You want to get involved in that?" Sango replied. "I think they know they're on the same side, it's just a machismo thing. It would be best to clear out and let them get this out of their system."  
  
With that, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome cleared out.  
  
Inuyasha raised his blade, and sent a Wind Scar after the half demon. Dante flipped back several times, staying just ahead of the attack. He jumped, and rebounded off a tree, just moments before it was obliterated. Taking to the air He came down with a slash, with Inuyasha blocked.  
  
Inuyasha and Dante rushed each other again, with similar results. Dante thrust his blade, Inuyasha parried and slashed, Dante parried. Each wielded their blade with expert precision, neither getting the upper hand. Their blades locked, and Inuyasha and Dante stood face-to-face, eyes burning with the rush of battle. They tried to unlock, but both swords were sent flying. Dante threw the first punch, but it was batted away by Inuyasha, who responded with a thrust to Dante's throat, which Dante easily parried.  
  
Punch was met with punch; every kick batted away, every thrust parried. As equal as they were with the sword, they were just as equal with their fists. Finally, Dante felt his fist connect, but at the same time, Inuyasha's struck his own face. Both jumped back. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as Dante cracked his neck, and leapt back into the fight.  
  
Dante flew in with a flying kick that Inuyasha leaned back to avoid. Seizing the opportunity, Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around his foe. Dante elbowed Inuyasha in the face, and then reared for a harder hit. The force sent him spinning to face Inuyasha as the hanyou ducked his blow. With his center of gravity now lower than his, Inuyasha popped his hips back and threw Dante over his head. The demon hunter landed on his feet and threw out a spinning kick that soared over Inuyasha's head, and then spun around and back to avoid his retaliatory uppercut. With some distance know between them, Dante rose from his fighting stance, as did Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh," Dante said, "Not bad."  
  
***  
  
Kagome and the other sat at the tavern, enjoying tea while the sounds of battle raged on outside. Finally, they had stopped.  
  
"I wonder who won?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Miroku responded. "We don't know the stranger's strength."  
  
Suddenly, footsteps approached, as two red-clothed, white haired, and very dusty warriors walked in, arms around each other's back. Surprisingly, neither of them was bruised.  
  
"How'd it go?" Sango asked.  
  
"I kicked his ass," Inuyasha replied half jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, right. The way I counted it, I got in two blows, and you got one." Dante retorted.  
  
"You were just lucky!" Inuyasha replied with a laugh from both men. They sat down, Inuyasha next to Kagome and Dante across from him next to Sango. Inuyasha ordered some sake while Dante mused.  
  
"Nothing like getting wasted after a fight. Bring me some beer."  
  
"Beer?" the waitress asked befuddled.  
  
"Oh right, feudal Japan... I'll have what he's having, and keep them coming!"  
  
Dante looked over at his friend. "I hope I just ordered something that'll get me floored after a few, or I'll have to kick your ass again!"  
  
And got floored they did. Bottle after bottle, glass after glass, they pounded enough back to knock out a dozen men each. Sango and Kagome had left hours earlier, Miroku was passed out somewhere in the back, and Shippou watched from afar.  
  
"Hey," Dante shouted at Inuyasha with a voiced almost so slurred it was inaudible, "Isth thisss a karaoke bar?"  
  
"What tha fuck is kare-ee-o-kee?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Aw shit, you Japanese don't know how to party!" With that, Dante grabbed a bamboo shoot and jumped up on a table. He raised the bamboo to his mouth, undulated in a facsimile of a dance, and started signing.  
  
"I blew out my flip flop,  
  
Stepped on a pop top,  
  
Cut my heel, had to cruise on back home.  
  
But there's booze in the blender,  
  
And soon it will render  
  
That frozen concoction that helps me hang on.  
  
Wasted away again in Margaritaville  
  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,  
  
But I know, it's my own damn fault.  
  
Yes, and some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
  
And I know it's my own damn fault."  
  
***  
  
Kagome burned the midnight oil, frantically reading the last pages of "The Inferno." But something else was on her mind. She was worried about Inuyasha and the stranger. She saw a woman's silhouette approach her, and recognized it as Sango's naked body.  
  
"I'm going down to the lake for a bath. You want to come?" she asked squatting next to her.  
  
"I better not. What if Inuyasha and Dante..."  
  
"They're fine." Sango reassured her. "They're just a couple guys having fun. If anything, I'd pity whoever tries to mess with them."  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"When was the last time you saw Inuyasha having some fun? He finally has someone like himself to talk to."  
  
"I guess you're right." Kagome said as she stripped off her clothes and raced Sango to the lake. As soon as they approached, Kagome started splashing water at Sango and giggling. Sango responded in kind. If the guys were going to have fun tonight, then she was entitled to some of her own.  
  
Kagome and Sango returned to the camp to find the two red-clad warriors lying across the ground asleep, with Miroku propped up against a tree. Kagome gasped at the thought of any of them awaking to find the two ladies naked. As stealthily as possible, the pair gathered up their clothes strewn haphazardly around, and dressed themselves. But Kagome noticed her undergarments were missing. She scanned around frantically for them, until she found them under Inuyasha's leg. A bead a sweat formed under her brow as she carefully reached under him to retrieve him. She saw him waking up any at moment, seeing her reaching under his leg. She felt equally terrified and aroused at the thought. She was tempted to just slip, just a little. Maybe just tease him. But she managed to control her inhibitions grabbed her clothes, and put them on. A sigh of relief and disappointment escape her lips as she glanced at Sango, who was just putting on her top right next to Miroku. Maybe she had the same idea...  
  
Sango and Kagome sat at another tree, and laughed.  
  
"I can't believe we got away with that..." Kagome whispered. "It was fun, though. We have to do it again sometime." Kagome rested her head on Sango shoulder, and dozed off.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku, who had been half awake during the whole fiasco, grinned broadly.  
  
....To be continued! 


End file.
